


AC19 Day 8: Demon's Heart

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Follow up, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Four months had passed and Illidan kept taking care of Maiev. But as their time is running out and that Maiev won't need him anymore soon, they finally let their heart out.(Follow up to my fic: Demon's Blood.)
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	AC19 Day 8: Demon's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another follow up for the Calendar, this time for Demon's Blood as I knew there could be a little more to talk about, especially as it was only the beginning of their relationship.
> 
> Enjoy !

Carefully, Illidan was drying Maiev's back with a soft towel. She wasn't bleeding anymore when he was cleaning the wounds and almost all of it had healed but he had to keep checking on it as Maiev couldn't do it herself. For almost four months now, they were meeting in Illidan's room a few days per week, changing the bandages at first and then, when she wasn't needing it anymore, just to check on the wounds and make sure they wouldn't open again. They would barely talk and Illidan always thought it was for the best.

"I'm done for today," he softly said, putting back the cleaning tools in the little emergency box. "And it's healing really well. Maybe one or two more times and you won't need me anymore."

Maiev's shoulders fell at those words but she quickly straightened up and kept looking right in front of her.

"Sure?"

Even if he was ready to say yes, Illidan stopped himself to answer and began to hesitate. He was sure she wouldn't need him anymore and that her back wouldn't be a problem but he hesitated because it would mean they would stop those meetings between them. Where they would just be alone. Be together. Their problems forgotten once Maiev would put back a shirt over her wounded back. The grim reminder of Illidan's demonic nature.

"Maybe it's for the best to stop seeing each other", thought Illidan as he couldn't get his eyes off her back. Even if he knew he wouldn't get corrupted again, as the culprit was already dead, and that he hadn't got a single sign of a possible corruption since, he couldn't stop wondering if he had a part of responsibility in what happened. Maybe that he really wanted it.

"Yes," he ended up answering.

It was the only solution. He would only hurt her again if they kept meeting like that, and if something had to happen, no one would know.

"Well, if you say so…" she replied, almost a whisper and her voice couldn't even hide how hurt she was.

She grabbed her shirt and put it back as Illidan watched it, helplessly. He would prefer hurting her like that than physically again. Especially after everything she did to help him.

She went back on the bed and laid on it, turning her back to Illidan for the first time since he started taking care of her. Usually, she wouldn't do it to not expose her back to him as he was always looking depressed when he had to look at it but this time, she was feeling so hurt she couldn't face him for once. Illidan knew it but accepted it, so he laid down next to her but kept looking at her.

He only wanted to protect her from himself.

A good hour had passed since and Illidan wasn't sleeping. He just kept looking at Maiev, lost in his thoughts. As he realized they would stop seeing each other, the need to touch her, hug her, became strong. He just wanted to take her in his arms and cry how sorry he was for everything. For a long time in his life, he believed he could be seen as a monster and it wasn't bothering him, but finally acting as one and hurting others had been way more awful than he never imagined.

His hand went over her but it stayed above her as he hesitated. The only time he touched her since was only to take care of her back, otherwise, he never took the responsibility to touch her first. It would always be Maiev who would do it. Slowly, he moved it down until he was only an inch away from her face, where he could already feel her warm. His fingers delicately brushed against her skin. There were so many things he wanted to say but no words to express them. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his, pushing him against her cheek, her own fingers slowly intertwining with him.

"Don't run away please," she whispered, still not looking at him.

"I have to…" he whispered back. “I don't want to hurt you again."

Her hand clutched on his and the need to hug her became stronger than it never did before. She straightened up and sat on the bed, his hand falling as she moved away hers. She turned her face to him and he could see that she was fighting her tears.

"Why? Is it what you are planning?" She asked, as dryly as she could.

"No!"

"Then why would you hurt me again?"

"I don't know! I didn't want it the first time and I still did it'"

Maiev was now completely facing him and getting closer with every sentence. She was now so close that she gently took his face between her hands and she felt how tense he was. If he could cry, he would have probably done it but Maiev knew that no matter how hard the situation was for them, they had to get it out now. Before they regret it.

"You didn't do it on purpose," she whispered. "I know."

"Still! How can you stay with me after that?!" He was shouting, louder and louder as he finally got out what he had on his heart. "It was my body! It was me!"

"Do you want to hurt me?" She asked as her thumbs were caressing his cheeks, in a hope to ease him.

"No!"

"Then I know you won't do it again," she whispered, now hugging his head.

"We don't know…" he muttered, slowly calming.

"Even if it happens, I know it won't be you. Because you don't want to hurt me."

He rose his head and looked at Maiev. He just couldn't understand why she would insist like that but deep down, he was happy she wasn't giving up on him. He wanted to be with her.

His lips brushed against hers, uncertain whether he was right or not. Maiev immediately pulled him harder, not shying away and soon, they were devouring each other, panting heavily as their teeth clashed every time they went back on the lips. Her hands had left his face to get around his chest, pulling him closer to her as he held her above the mattress, one hand pushing on it to support them while his other arm went on her the lower part of her back, around her ass, to keep her close. A movement that didn't go unnoticed by Maiev. He was still avoiding her back.

They finally broke apart and Maiev hugged him. He mimicked her, moving his arm that was supporting her to her neck while he was still holding them above the mattress. They stayed there, in each other arms as Maiev slowly broke in tears in his neck.

"I was so scared," she began to whisper. "I had no idea what was happening to you and I couldn't understand how it was possible."

She felt him becoming tense against her and she hugged him harder.

"I was barely starting to understand what I was feeling… But I knew I didn't want you to die. I was so scared for you."

"For you", not "of you". Just hearing those words got Illidan to shake, as if he was crying.

"Sorry."

It was the only word he could say at that moment and it almost blocked in his throat. He tried to calm himself by breathing slowly and enjoying Maiev's presence against him. He was needing her more than never. He might have been a monster but she wasn't caring and wanted him.

"I love you," he finally whispered.

"I know," she replied. "Or you would have killed me instead."

Illidan got a hollow laugh at that thought but Maiev's hand back on his face cut him out of it and he brought back his lips to hers, kissing more gently this time. Their tongues danced together as they fell down on the bed, Maiev dragging him as her hands carefully walked to his waist. Avoiding the shirt, Illidan directly got hold of her pants and began to slide it down her legs but as he opened back his eyes to look at her, he saw a flash of the Fel Hammer's wall. He quickly shook his head, closed again his eyes, and kissed her more as her pants fell from the bed and crashed onto the floor. She took one of his hands and slid it under her shirt until they reached her breasts and let him play with it. His thumbs gently brushed over her nipple as the other fingers were massaging it.

She let out a moan.

"Illidan?"

His name. A voice panicking. His hand over her underwear.

Illidan opened back his eyes and looked around, scared.

"What?!" He tried to not shout out loud. "Why did you say my name?!"

Maiev straightened a little and touched his face, almost making him jump.

"I didn't say your name. I didn't say anything," she corrected, worries all over her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" He blurted, way too fast for Maiev's liking. "It's nothing, just my ears playing tricks on me. It's nothing. Everything's fine."

But before Maiev could voice her concern, he was on her neck, kissing her and she felt herself melting. And anyway, she was trusting him to speak if something was wrong.

As they went back to lay on the bed, Illidan took off his pants and kept kissing her in her neck, keeping his eyes closed as he suddenly became afraid of opening them. He had no idea what was waiting for him when he would open them so he took as much time as he could. With Maiev's moans becoming louder and pressing, and her legs now around his waist, pulling him against her, he put his hands next to her head and moved back to her lips. His horns were pressing the mattress a little above her head. He kissed slowly, tasting her this time.

He opened his eyes and the bed was gone, replaced by that damned greenish wall. He was all over her with no way for her to leave as he desperately tried to stop hurting her by keeping his claws inside the wall and his horns above her. For a moment, Maiev looked so distraught under him and her eyes were begging to be set free.

Illidan jumped away immediately and his room appeared back in front of his eyes. His breathing was hard and he kept his face turned away from Maiev, who immediately joined him, a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Illidan? What it is?"

She was sounding so worried that it hurts him even more. He wasn't even sure she could understand.

"Illidan… Are you alright?" She asked again. "Please, tell me."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I can't. Not like that." He cried, his head in his hands with his claws slowly digging in his skin. "I just keep seeing you back there, against that wall."

As Maiev saw blood starting to drip from his hands, she quickly grabbed them and held them.

"It's nothing," she whispered. "Those are just bad memories, it will go away. I'll help you."

His hands were shaking and he was still trying to look away. Maiev brought his hands to her face and kissed them.

"Look, I'm fine. You're not hurting me."

She put his hands over her face as he slowly took back the control to caress her cheeks as she moved her own hands to bring his face closer to her.

"It's just memories," she repeated. "We're fine."

Their lips found each other again in one gentle but needed kiss. The more they stayed linked together by the lips, the more the need of being one was coming back. Maiev was already rocking against him while Illidan became hard again. But as Maiev pulled them back to lay down on the bed, with her under him, he stopped her.

"I'm sorry Maiev but I really can't. At least not like that."

His eyes closed as he was fighting those visions of that damned wall and Maiev saw it. As long as she would be locked between him and something, Illidan wouldn't be freed from this nightmare.

"I might have a solution," she told him as she began to push him on the bed, getting over him.

Illidan was now lying on his back as Maiev cradled his waist between her legs. She put a light kiss on him before walking her lips over his face. Once near the ears, she stopped for a second.

"If there's still a problem, tell me and we'll stop."

He said nothing but nodded to tell her he understood. Her lips explored him again, this time moving to his neck while her hands were expertly traveling down his body to reach herself. As Illidan became the one to moan under her lips, she quickly got rid of her underwear and threw it away. She kept kissing his skin, tracing his tattoos on the way, until she reached his member that she took in her hand, getting a hiss becoming a moan out of him. She stroked him gently until she felt his body finally relaxing under her. She heard his jaws unclenched and all of his body melted onto the mattress, sign that he probably hadn't relaxed since the beginning.

"You alright?" She asked, stroking him more slowly.

"It's… It's good."

She finally saw him smile. His first real smile in four months. Not even those he would give in the daylight at Deliverance Point were real but he had been able to fake it enough so no one noticed. No one but her.

Instinctively, their hand reached each other and their fingers intertwined while Maiev kept stroking him. As he moaned, Maiev moved to be above his crotch and carefully, she put the tip at her entrance but didn't go further as she felt his hand clutching on hers. Keeping their fingers intertwined, she put her second one on his face and softly pulled him to her until their lips met and once again, Illidan relaxed under her touch. With the kiss becoming more passionate between them, Maiev took the advantage that he was busy there to go down on him, finally taking him inside her. He gasped on her lips but she waited, for a signal she could proceed, knowing it was going to be harder for Illidan.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered as his arms embraced her on her lower back, right under the scars.

"I can choose who deserve me," she replied with a smile, their forehead touching. "And you do."

Her hips moved once, Illidan became tensed. They moved again, his embrace became stronger. She kept moving and Illidan relaxed, Maiev was entirely in control this time and his body reacted by itself at the contact between them. Soon, Maiev was rocking on him without a break and Illidan forgot everything. Stuck in their embrace, all the bad memories got erased and he enjoyed his proximity with her. She was going slowly but it was enough. They felt they had all the time to experiment later. At that moment, all that mattered was to be together.

They fell back on the bed, Illidan going first to lay on it as Maiev straightened up to sit on him. Their hands joined as she kept rocking on him, changing the way she was doing it to make sure to it the right spots. Illidan was carefully watching her, replacing the Maiev he knew with the new one, the one loving him and enjoying him. Soon, the room was filled with his moans, covering hers. Slowly, Illidan joined his own movements and Maiev's head got thrown backward as her back arched, her voice becoming quieter as she got on the edge. He sensed it as her walls tightened and he moved faster. The need to kiss her grew stronger, so he straightened and grabbed her face to make them meet halfway where he put a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back as her hips moved more frantically as the orgasm hit her. Quickly, she grabbed him around the chest and hugged him tight as she became completely silent, the orgasm taking over her. Under her, Illidan followed and cumed inside her, a growl coming from his throat. He still had one arm around her lower back, right under the scars.

They stayed still for a moment, slowly coming back to their senses. Illidan kept his eyes locked on the roof of his room as the storm of his thoughts calmed down for the first time in four months. The situation wasn't that bad after all.

"See," interrupted Maiev, almost as she read his mind. "It's fine."

Indeed. They were both alive and conscious. Smiling even.

"Sorry," he just replied.

That word was meaning so much to him and yet, he knew Maiev would understand. He was sorry for so many things that happened and he knew Maiev was aware of every single one. She had always been there after all.

"Don't be," she said, kissing him as they parted way to lay on the bed.

She kept hugging him as he carefully did the same, still avoiding to touch her wounded back. It would still take time but one step had been made. And it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: Not a Illidan/Maiev fic but Maiev will be the center of it and I will tackle a certain event of Battle For Azeroth.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
